star_of_the_trophyfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru Tundra
Haru Tundra 'is a student from South Strike Academy. She holds the Ice Gem. She is also Fonac Arson's rival. Appearance Haru is a young woman with blue long hanging hair and blue eyes. '''Casual '- She wears a striped unbuttoned blouse with a black shirt worn underneath(similar to Fonac), she wears skinny jeans and regular sneakers. She never takes off her blouse regardless if it's cold or hot. This is because her blouse was a gift from someone she had loved, and was taken away. She sees her blouse as a valuable gift she can depend on. Personality She had a violent temper and will try to assault anyone who tries to get in her way. She also gets frustrated when things get in her way. She was considered a threat by most people to the school. When angered, her body will start to become chilly and will begin to possess some icy texture, then performs self-defense moves. She also has shown to have great hate towards Fonac. This is possibly because when she was a former student from the same school and a classmate of him when they were young, there was an incident that caused the two had been humiliated by other classmates and tried blaming one another. It didn't end well and cause the two to hold a grudge for each other. She also has a very delicate side towards other people around her. She has shown to listen to her fellow classmate's problems, and for some reason, she was able to help her classmate move on and become what they become. Relationships '''Fonac Arson Haru mostly hated him and saw him as a lifelong rival. The anger that she contained for Fonac had actually made her a dangerous student and a force to be reckoned. It took over her causing her to become nauseous and dizzy, making her collapse which was her disadvantage. This did not only happen once, but more than once. The last time this occured was her final battle against Fonac. After a tie, she and Fonac stood ground, attempting to give their final blows to each other. But then anger took over her and made her collapse to the ground, declaring Fonac as the winner, but then he refused and declared it to be a tie. She was sent to the retreat room to help her recover by Fonac. Overtime, she developed feelings for Fonac. This is because after her tied final battle against him where she was the only one unconscious, Fonac was the one who took her over to the retreat room. This is where she gradually developed romantic feelings towards him after she realizes he had done this, and it made her feel loved for a bit even though he denied that manner. She is seen blushing after Fonac compliments her ice powers, then compliments back about his powers in an embarrassed and tense manner. Despite having Fonac to be oblivious, she still sees him as a good partner to value.